


Why are you sweating on everything!!!

by AAThanatos



Category: Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Boys Kissing, Heroes of Olympus, M/M, PJO, Rick Riordan - Freeform, Slash, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Nico is semi stalking the new blonde in his life Will Solace. Little does he know that Will is eyeing him right back and uses an old ruse to get inside his cabin!!!





	Why are you sweating on everything!!!

I've never hated anyone in my life the way I hate Will Solace. Ok I don't hate Will... I am crushing on him hard and it makes me want to punch him in the stupid stupid face!! Every time he sees me he acknowledges me! Like what is that about!

Three days!!

Three stupid days in that infirmary! Checking on me and saying nice things with just a touch of bossy. Giving me drugs to make the pain go away and smiling that stupid smile! Who the fuck does he think he is! I never cuss, I was raised better than that. Yet when he's around all I want to do is blather obscenities and set things on fire. I acted like a total idiot in front of this kid. Like I would be talking to someone and he would put his hand on my shoulder and I would end up shadow traveling into a tree.

Worst part... he was still touching me so he came with me. 

We ended up in cots next to eachother in the infirmary for another two days. 

And please can someone tell me why the archery field is right behind cabin 13!! Of course the son of Apollo does archery! So what do I end up doing like a creepy stalker? Watching him out my window in the eerie green light of the torches from my room.

Trying for normalcy I am cleaning my living room and kitchen. Since I live alone I remodeled my cabin to be more of a tiny house than a camp cabin. Dad told me I wouldn't have any other siblings coming for a very long time. Apparently he's been turned off by mortal women since Hazels mom. 

I tried to be normal. It didn't work. I would clean and then peek out the window. I could make lemonade. Peek out the window. Make a snack. Go outside for no reason making it look like I'm taking out trash...

Will looked amazing on the field and I used every single thing I could to make excuses to look at him. It was 110 degrees outside and he was glistening in the sunlight. Why couldn't I look like that in sunlight? I swear all the Apollo kids just fucking glow in the sun (there I go cussing again!!).

Taking the bread out of the oven I drop it out of the pan on the cooling rack and turn my AC up a little bit when I hear the door. Of course on the other side bouncing up and down is Will Solace looking happy and excited to be at deaths door. Opening to it I hear a very quick..

"Dudeireallyhavetopeeletmein!!"

"What?"

"Dude bathroom! Please!"

"Oh uh yeah."

I step aside for him to come through only to get a whiff of male musk rolling off his sweat soaked body.

Oh. Fuck. This. Dude!

Running to the bathroom in the back I become physically enraged. Also very turned on. I hate it. How am I supposed to act! This guy is making me feel so many different things that I've never even considered feeling. I never was like this with Percy. Yeah I got the butterflies, but I was never this physically uncomfortable. Apparently this must the hormones Chiron was talking about in health class. Trying to shake off the feelings, I decided to slice the bread I had just made.

Steps came down the hallway toward he kitchen. Heartbeat racing in my veins. 

"Hey it smells great in here. You know what I just realized I've never been in your cabin."

He was leaning over my kitchen island, hair wet and curling. White tshirt sticking to his skin. 

OUCH!

I sliced the bread knife right into my finger. 

"Coltello stupido cazzo!"

"Dude let me see it."

I give him my finger wincing from the pain and the ass hat sticks my finger in his mouth. 

"What are you doing!!"

I try to pull my finger away. I fail. Will Solace may be a pacifist but he's strong as an Ox. While he remained motionless not even effected by my movements, I flailing like I'm being electrocuted. All I could concentrate on was the feeling of his mouth hot on my throbbing finger. My blood getting into his mouth. Wills tongue sweeping over my skin sending signals to my brain to knock him to the floor and eat his face! Or stab him. It was all very confusing. 

Letting go of my finger I start waving it around in the air, not noticing that it doesn't hurt anymore.

"What the fuck was that! Why the fuck would you .. wait where's the cut?"

Lifting his eyebrows and smiling at me he saw me putting two and two together. 

"You healed it with your spit?"

"It's a fun party trick I don't pull out for everyone. Do you happen to have anything to drink. I need to get that metallic taste out of my mouth and I'm super dehydrated from practice."

"Yeah I just made some lemonade."

Reaching for a couple glasses I strolled to my fridge opening it up pouring us the pitcher I just made. 

"Why is it purple?"

"It has lavender in it."

"Why?"

"It's soothing."

"Why do you need something soothing you are like the most calm and collected her I've ever met. That cut was the most worked up I've ever seen you."

"Maybe it because I drink things with lavender in it."

"Did you make that bread?"

"I did. I was just about to put some biter and sugar on it and read a book."

"What kind of snack is that?"

"It's something that we used to have when I was little. My mom taught me and my sister to make the bread. She didn't care how old we were she always involved us in cooking she made bread every day so it was easy to pick up."

"That's sounds like something my grandparents would eat."

"How old are your grandparents?"

"In there 60s I guess?"

"Well I'm older than them so... wow in fact I could be their parents? Wow that's insane to think about let's stop talking about this."

"Percy told me about the time warp hung with you."

"Good that means I don't have to explain it again."

Drinking down the lemonade quickly I poured him a second glass. I didn't speak I was to caught up watching him drink it. A little leaked out of his mouth dropping down his chin. Droplets falling into his already wet shirt.

"Gods why are you so sweaty!"

"Cause I've just been training. Duh! Like you don't sweat when you are in the arena. I've seen you just throw the shirt off your back the minute it begins to stick to you."

"Ahhh stop saying stuff like that! Why are you here! Why are you in my kitchen sweating and drinking my lemonade and putting fingers in your mouth!"

"Dude calm down what's wrong?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong! What's wrong is that I've been doing my best to stay inside and not be some creepy lunatic staring at you practicing and now I can't stop starring at you because you are in my kitchen, in my space, filling up the room with your smell!"

"My smell? Do I stink? Can I use your shower?"

"No! "

"Aww man why not you just said I stink and I saw the shower you have! You have like 15 settings on that thing and I bet the water pressure is amazing. The Apollo shower is shit and since there are so many of us it's just two shower rooms with shower heads on the walls. Like a prison. I'd love to take a shower without one of my brothers watching me."

"Did you not register anything I said?"

"Yeah I'm taking up your space I get it."

"Wha.. wait.. you want to use my shower?"

"Yeah it's a nice shower. Plus afterwards we could take a walk or we could cozy on the couch you have over there and watch a movie."

"So... you want to.."

"Shower and watch a movie? Yes. Where are the extra towels?"

"The closet with the skull on it." I said without emotion trying to compartmentalize what was happening. He downed the last of the drink and headed toward my shower.

What just happened!

Did I admit that I like him? Infront of him? Did that fly over his head? Or did he get it and that's why he wants to watch a movie with me? This dude is so confusing!

I could hear the shower turning off, all I can think about is that Will is on the other side of that door completely naked. Door opens and he's wearing nothing but one of my big black towels strung around his waist.

"You got anything I can wear?"

"Yeah I uh.. let me look."

Jason left some basketball shorts over here and I had a band tshirt that was two sizes two big so that should fit him. Throwing him the clothes he didn't even leave the room the change just slid the shorts on under the towel and pulled the shirt on over himself. The fit was tight but... very good. 

"My chemical romance?"

"I found it at good will."

Shrug 

"What did you have to watch?"

"I have a bunch of stuff my dad restocked everything when I remodeled. It was like Christmas presents for the last 14 years. Well the whole house was. He just kind of redid everything for me when I decided to stay."

"Hades is a good dad, who knew!"

"Well not me until recently."

"Disney?"

"Not sure if I have many of those. I have a lot of stuff in Italian."

"We can watch one of those is you want."

"I'm not sure they have sub titles."

"I don't need subtitles I speak Italian."

"What?"

"Yeah it's the language of music ya know. Kind of how French is the language of love. Piper can speak French along with everyone else from the Aphrodite cabin and all us Apollo kids are fluent in Italian."

"So all these weeks..."

"Yup."

"I've been.."

"Saying things under your breath in Italian thinking I didn't know what you were saying?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, and by the way... my ass isn't that great. It could use some work but thanks for all the compliments. My eyes, my legs, my hair.."

"Will I'm sorry I.. I'm sorry I didn't know. You must be really mad at me and if I made you uncomfortable I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?"

"Because i pretty much have been drooling over you for weeks."

"Yeah and I've been looking for every single reason to be around you as much as possible."

"You have?"

"Dude I didn't have to pee. And if I did I could have just used the woods. I didn't have to stick your finger in my mouth to heal you either."

"Oh I.. just.. well.."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Uh yeah.."

Sitting down we popped in some teen scene movie that I was not even paying attention to in the slightest. I was just hyper aware of his movements. Sitting next to me on the couch out sides were touching and he had an arm slung behind the couch. Did he just say he liked me? Was that what that was? Or was he just saying he wanted to spend time with me? I'm so confused! What are the rules with this! I admitted to him, well ok I didn't admit as much as he knew I liked him. This is what I get for assuming everyone only speaks English! 

Adjusting in his seat his arm fell onto my shoulders pulling me closer to his side. My heart was going to explode at the contact. Obliviously he used my shampoo and soap but I could still smell his smell under it. Wills natural smell. I was intoxicated by it and my breathing started to change. Blush creeped up my face as his thumb began to circle the crook of my arm. How can he be so cool about this. I'm a panting mess over here! There he is just calm and smiling and watching the TV. 

"This movie sucks I'd rather watch something else."

"Like what?"

Turning he grabbed my leg and pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. Placing me hands on his shoulders to balance myself I saw his eyes were dark. Dilated. 

"I think watching you would be more interesting."

"Watching me what?" I squeeked.

Bringing his soft warm hands to my face he pulled me to his lips. I was frozen yet pliant under his gesture. Once the shock of what was happening went away my lips started to move against his. Oh so this was kissing! Oh this was good. I like this... a lot! Tangling my fingers in his golden curls I could feel his tongue glide across my upper lip. Opening my mouth he slid it inside and massaged my tongue with his. In the back of my mind his seemed really gross. For all intents and purposes he was licking the inside of my mouth. All of those thoughts flew out the window with my sanity. Snaking his hands around my waist he gathered me up and turned us horizontal on the couch. Wills body pressed against mine in a delicious way. Nothing to pushy. Never moving his hands away from either my waist or face. I could kiss him all night. 

Pulling back for air he buried his face in my neck leaving sweet little kisses that made me shiver. Lips bruised and swollen. Who knows how long we had been at this. The movie was long since over and it was dark outside. 

"Will the harpies. I think curfew is soon."

Looking up at the window he realized how dark it was. 

"Shit well. Ok. So can we continue this tomorrow?"

"If you want to.. I don't want to pressure you into thinking..."

"Nico. I like you. I want to go out with you. I wouldn't be making out on a couch with you for (looks at watch) holy hades 3 hours!"

"Three hours? We have been kissing for three hours?"

"Yup! And it's already 11 pm the harpies are out."

"Why didn't anyone say anything?"

"Because we are both boys. No one at the camp knows I'm bisexual."

"Only Percy, Jason, and Annabeth know I'm gay."

"Well I know that too. With your erection digging in my hip and all."

Blush to my roots.

"Gods don't say stuff like that!"

"Well it's true.. and since no one knows what we could be doing in here I guess they all assumed we are just best friends spending the night at the others cabin. Happens all the time around here."

"Well Will since the harpies are out and about would you like to stay the night?"

"I would."

"No sex though. It's to soon."

"I wasn't going to try anything I promise. But the idea of cuddling all night and maybe some more that makeout action sounds very promising."

"I might be able to help you out there."

"Good."

***

The next morning Will made me breakfast and asked me out officially. We both decided to keep it to ourselves for now if only to adjust and keep people from talking.. and so he could spend the night on occasion without raising suspicion. As he left still wearing Jason's shorts and my band tee I watched him strut over to the Apollo cabin sneaking into it. I ran back to my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I had a boyfriend!!


End file.
